Double double Blitzkrieg and trouble
by CinnaPai
Summary: The blitzkrieg boys have never celebrated halloween before. But when Rick invites them to visit him at his family's ranch in the US, they realize they now have the chance. A silly little one-shot by me. Rated T for language and Bryan's vulgarity. Image drawn by me


Hello readers! I hope you enjoy this silly one-shot. Happy Halloween! I'll probably see you again when I make the Christmas Blitzkrieg fic

 **Double double Blitzkrieg and trouble**

On a late October afternoon, a young member of the Russian beyblading team had been watching American Halloween movies on the internet. Ian had never celebrated Halloween before due to his upbringing in the Abbey. But Halloween wasn't quite as celebrated in Russia as it was in the west. The idea of putting on a costume and getting candy sounded pretty awesome to the young teenager. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud pair of feet coming down the stairs.

"Ian! Pack your shit, Rick invited us to come visit on his dad's ranch, we are leaving tomorrow morning" said Bryan in a rush. "Just imagine how many American chicks I can hook up with". Ian rolled his eyes, but then he processed the first thing his much older friend said.

"Wait… you mean visit in the states? Tomorrow!?"

"Well yeah! I texted the others already, our flights are booked. Maybe we can do that Halloween thing you're obsessed with" Bryan then ran upstairs to pack his stuff.

It may sound strange to hear that Bryan and Rick were friends. What started at as a heated rivalry turned into an unlikely friendship between the two. Eventually the rest of the team had warmed up to Rick enough that they kept in contact. Now this friendship finally benefitted Ian, because he could now experience the excitement of Halloween.

 **The next evening**

"It's about time you losers came to visit" Rick waved at the airport. "Dads barbequing a bunch of steaks and skewers at home". The boys mouth watered. The food on the plane sucked, and hearing about freshly grilled steaks was making them hungry. The group got onto a bus and drove out to Rick's farm.

"Rick, Halloween is popular around here right?" Ian asked

"Yeah, do you have it in Russia?" he replied.

"Sort of, It's still kinda new and a lot of people don't like it".

"There are costumes at one of the shops in town. We can go later if you want. It's open late till Halloween anyway".

"I guess we'll all go then, the shrimp would probably get lost" said Bryan. He got a dirty look from Ian.

"That explains why you packed the costumes you and Spencer made for that convention last year" Tala chuckled.

"Of course! No hot chick is going to be able to resist me dressed as a Jojo character!".

Ian and Spencer looked at each other and sighed. Not even the biggest tidal wave could wash away Bryan's libido.

 **The Costume**

Ian was overwhelmed at the selection of costumes at the store. He had seen this back home, but knowing he was getting one for Halloween was different. It had to be perfect. He had to make this year count. But what kind of costume could he choose? A character from a game, a show, or what about a classic spooky costume? He was a bit overwhelmed, but he then spotted mad scientist outfit that seemed strangely familiar. It had a long green coat and black pants and shirt. _"Boris!"_ he thought. Nothing in the world is creepier than him! Spencer and Bryan noticed right away and burst out laughing. It truly was the perfect costume.

Spencer helped him find the right wig and accessories for his costume. They were planning on leaving, but then they realized they had no costume for Tala.

"He didn't want to go trick or treating" said Spencer

"But he is going to go" Bryan smirked.

"What should we get for him?"

The two both glanced in the same direction and seen the right costume for him. Tala was not going to be pleased. They both grinned.

 **Halloween Day**

"There is no fucking way I'm wearing that shit!" Tala argued, though he knew that he was already doomed. Spencer held up the Kai costume in the air. Ian and Rick couldn't contain their laughter when they saw it. Everyone knew Kai and Tyson were popular, but seeing costumes of them was ridiculous. What was even funnier was that Kai was Tala's rival and wouldn't be caught dead in the costume. Until now…

"Tala get over it, this is the only Halloween we're going to probably get. Guys are we going to watch horror movies after?" Bryan asked

Spencer shuddered, he couldn't stand scary movies. Nobody would guess he was a softie, but he really did prefer family friendly movies. _"I'll just tell them I'm tired and go to bed early"_ he thought to himself. He pulled out his cosplay from the last convention he attended with Bryan. Spencer wasn't a person who was really into anime or video games, but he did enjoy Dragon Ball when Bryan made him binge the series. It was only natural that he would dress up as Goku, his favorite character.

"Hey guys, come over here!" said Rick as he walked into the kitchen.

"What are those?" Bryan asked

"Candy apples"

"Wow they look like glass"

"That's a candy coating. Dad makes them every year" Rick grabbed one and started biting the clear red candy.

The boys all grabbed one.

"Tala it's the same colour as your hair!" Ian laughed. Tala growled and pinched Ian's arm. "Ow!"

"Do I really have to wear that Kai costume?" Tala asked.

"Tala there is no use fighting it, we won't tell anyone" Bryan said, even though he was definitely going to post pictures on his twitter later.

"THERES AN ACTUAL APPLE IN THE CENTER!" said Ian.

"No shit, It's a candy apple for a reason" Bryan said to him.

Rick and his father enjoyed watching the boys experience the simple things, so they didn't mind the noise they made. It was entertainment for them. Rick hadn't gone trick or treating in years, but felt obligated to go with the others since they had never done it. He pulled out a simple sheet and cut eye holes in it. The American would not be recognized or feel embarrassed in a ghost costume.

"Uhh Rick? What's with all the pumpkins?" Tala asked.

"They're for carving, don't suppose you guys have done that either have you?" he replied.

The boys shook their heads. Rick took one and got a few knives and carving tools and showed them how to hollow it out. He started by cutting the top off and digging out all the seeds and mushy fibers in the pumpkin. Soon his hands were wrinkly, but the inside of the pumpkin was cleaned out.

Next he grabbed a pen and marked where he wanted to cut on the pumpkin. Then with a knife, he carved out the first eye of the jack-o-lantern. The boys were very intrigued by it, especially Bryan since there was cutting involved. Rick wasn't the most talented pumpkin carver, but he made a good simple jack-o-lantern. He then placed it on the cupboard for later.

"Do you guys want to try this?" he asked.

The words barely escaped his mouth and Bryan was holding a huge knife and cutting the top off already. The rest began theirs as well. One thing most people didn't realize was that Bryan was surprisingly artistic. He managed to make a very detailed skeleton on the pumpkin. Tala however was busy cursing to himself over the sticky insides of the pumpkins. He wasn't having as much fun as the others. Spencer and Ian managed to make simple faces on theirs.

While the boys worked on their pumpkins, Rick was busy collecting all the pumpkin seeds. Spencer noticed this and asked "What are you going to do with those?" Rick placed them on a baking sheet and sprinkled a little salt on top.

"Roasting them, they are actually pretty good" he replied to Spencer. The Russian then stopped what he was doing and went to watch Rick preparing the seeds.

It was starting to get a dark outside and Rick had the boys set their pumpkins near the entrance to the house. They watched as their friend place lit candles inside the pumpkin, giving the designs an enchanting glow. The group went back in the house and began getting ready to trick or treat.

 **Trick or Treat**

Ian had finished putting on his Boris costume and had been waiting out the door for his team. Spencer was already waiting for him along with Rick. But Tala and Bryan were nowhere to be seen.

"I'M NOT GOING OUT LOOKING LIKE THIS!" a yell came from the house.

"DON'T BE SUCH A WHINY BITCH TALA!"

"I WILL BE A WHINY BITCH! AT LEAST IM NOT A SLU- AAAAAAAAAAH" the voice sounded like it was getting closer.

The door opened and Bryan was carrying a very reluctant Tala in full Kai outfit. He dropped the red-head onto the ground and said "I like being a slut, besides you can't be a slut when you're a virgin" he laughed.

"Fuck off Bryan" he growled, and started walking out of the driveway.

The awkward scene calmed down and the boys decided to move along before Tala started yelling again. Bryan snapped a few pictures in secret along with Ian just in case Tala found the pics on one of their phones. Bryan had dressed as Polnareff from Jojo's bizarre adventure. It was his favorite anime. Unfortunately he didn't have the hair length for the cosplay, but worked with what he had. He looked over at spencer and made a realization.

"Why didn't you spike your hair?"

"Was I supposed to?" the tallest teammate responded.

"Well you're blond… you could've been a super saiyan Spencer"

"Oh…I didn't think of that"

The boys reached their first house. Ian knew what to do, he explained what to say when the door opened and led the group to the doorstep.

The door opened and a middle aged man stood there. The boys said trick or treat, but the door slammed shut. "What the hell was his problem?" asked Ian.

"Some people we're too old to do this" Rick explained. "Let's just move on, some people won't care"

The town that Rick lived in was of moderate size, and had a few other farms than the one he lived on. But the boys that he invited were used to the large city they grew up in. They continued walking along the road and eventually found houses that were willing to give the older teens treats. Ian had no problem getting any because he was often mistaken for a younger kid, but his older friends earned some strange looks from adults. They continued down the road and then Bryan stopped to stare at a cornfield.

"Come on Bryan, we need more candy!" Ian yelled at him.

"Hmm…" Bryan stared in deep thought. He sat his bag on the grass and then suddenly jumped over the fence and started running through the corn field.

"Oh no" Spencer sighed. He began to realize why Kai always returned to his own team.

The group found a spot to hide their candy stash and then agreed to split up and find their friend.

" _I swear to god I'm going to have that asshole micro chipped when we get back to Russia"_ Tala thought to himself. Even if the two were best friends, Tala swore he was his babysitter sometimes.

Tala continued to walk along the tall stalks of corn and noticed something familiar on the ground. He picked it up and shone his phone's light on it. It was Bryan's shirt.

"Oh for fuck sakes… GUYS HE MIGHT BE NAKED!"

"HAHAHA!" his laugh was heard from far away.

"Bryan come here now!" Spencer's voice boomed. The tallest Russian rarely ever raised his voice, and everyone preferred to keep it that way.

"NO WAY! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THIS!"

Rick and Ian thought it was hilarious. They would have joined in themselves but decided they rather not anger Tala and Spencer further. Ian tripped over Bryan's pants while trying to find him. Tala's was unfortunately right. He was naked.

"Hey guys, just going to put this out there. But if I see him, I ain't going to catch him if he's got nothing on" said Rick.

"NOT WITH THAT ATTITUDE YOU WON'T!" Bryan zoomed past his friends.

The group continued to circle around the field, finding more articles of clothing. But they no longer could hear him. Little did they know, their friend was no longer in the corn field. After a couple hours, they decided to call it a night and go home. They were pissed that they missed out on extra Halloween treats but had enough to keep them happy. They made their way back to the spot they hid their candy, but everything was gone.

"Wait… you don't think he?" Ian thought aloud.

The four looked at each other and began running home. If Bryan stole their candy like they thought, he was a dead man.

Rick burst through the door of his house and asked his dad if Bryan had returned.

"He left a while ago and told me there was an emergency back in Russia. I drove him to the airport. Didn't realize he brought so much luggage with him." He replied.

The boys stared in shock, and Tala felt his face turn red as his hair. But then Spencer let out a laugh and shook his baggy goku costume and treats were flying out everywhere.

"I knew he would pull something like this, so I swapped the snacks after everyone went into the field"

"Spencer! I didn't know you could be so sneaky" Rick laughed.

"Ok but if we have the snacks, then what did Bryan get?" Tala asked.

 **The next day in Russia**

" _I should have kept some of these snacks on the plane with me. Would've been better than those shitty pretzels"_ Bryan thought. The man fled the US so quickly that he did not take the time to see what he had "stolen" from his friends. Bryan walked over to the suitcase and opened it up.

A movie was on TV, so he thought he'd sit down and binge the snacks before the others came home. He sat on the couch with the bags and opened them. But all he saw were pumpkin seeds, and garbage from the snacks that the boys ate at Rick's house. He opened another bag and found all his condoms that he thought got lost during his flight to the US. He panicked and dumped the remaining bags on the floor. He was mortified to find pumpkin guts and more seeds.

He was seen by at least three people running back to Rick's house naked. Then he had to sneak in the house without Rick's dad seeing him. He took Ian's suitcase and shoved all his stolen "treats" in and asked Rick's dad to bring him to the airport. During these events, he did not think to check the bags first.

Bryan's treats ended up being a trick instead. The boys hoped that his would teach him a lesson, though it probably won't, as he had one last trick to give them in return.

He then opened all his social media and uploaded the pictures of them trick-or-treating and Tala wearing the Kai costume. "That'll show them" he giggled. The first like on Tala's photo was from Kai himself.

 **The End**

 _Ok! And it's done. Not quite that long. But I hope you all liked it. I'll be doing a fic about them for xmas time. So see you then!_


End file.
